Looking for Zoe
by JessRachel
Summary: Will wants to find his soulfinder independently, but when Crystal tells him that his soulfinder, Zoe, is a model living in New York and doesn't know anything about savants, Will goes out looking for his girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I really wanted to write a Finding Sky Fanfic, so here it is, I wanted to write a story for Will, I really do hope you enjoy! **

**A/N: Italics mean telepathic speech and so on!**

**Will's POV:  
**

Look at them. All sitting on the couch, snuggled up together while watching a chic flick, eating popcorn…being happy…

I can't help but feel a bit of jealousy. I guess you would too if you were a savant, and you didn't have a soulfinder and you had to watch your brothers all play 'lovey dovey' with their soulfinders, while watching a sad _chick flick_…who chose this movie?

I know I'm slipping. I feel more aggressive every day. I feel like I have nothing to live for, I feel like giving up…

I don't want to ask Crystal for help because…damn…I'm a big boy now. I mean Zed, Yves and Xav had to look for their soulfinders without a soulseeker, so why can't I? They're younger than me!

I'm a Benedict, right? So I know I can do this. I just stand up, and say: 'I'm gonna find my soulfinder'…how hard can that be?

I rose from my chair. Everyone looked at me.

_You alright Willy?_ Xav asked telepathically.

"I want to find my soulfinder."

**Is it okay? I am really sorry because it is really short but I wanted to write about Will's feelings and start the story, please review…**

***COMPETITION TIME***

**I need one character to be Will's soulfinder's 'BFF'; I would prefer her friend to be a human if that's okay. You need to put down their name, gender, appearance and so forth. Please PM me! **

***LET THE COMPETITION BEGIN* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is the next chapter, please R & R and thank-you to everyone who viewed and I hope you enjoy! XxX**

**Zoe's POV:  
**

"Come on Charlie, it's just a dress shop!"

"No, let's look at the sports shop."

"Charlie, please."

"Whatever." Charlie, my best friend said bluntly. Her real name is Charlotte but she hates it, so it's really funny when I hear her mom say it when she is in trouble. She is wearing black sneakers, some jeans and an ACDC top. I don't know why she wears it; she's never listened to the band. Her dark blonde hair was up in a high pony tail like usual. Honest to god, I wish she did something to it, especially when he comes to my fashion shows, but she's only there to support me, she hates make-up and girly fashion. Though, I am surprised to how she can survive in a fashion show for a couple of hours, but not in a dress shop for two minutes.

We enter the shop and there are racks and racks of beautiful dresses. I hear Charlie 'hmmph.' I look down at her. And yes, I said down. I am nearly six foot. About 5.9, something like that. But I guess us models have to be tall and super skinny. I swear, I haven't eaten chocolate for like, two months and it's killing me.

Charlie is about 5 foot 4. So she is a little bit short than me. We are complete opposites in everything, different colour, different style, everything. But we still got along and grew up together, and I am glad, because it showed that different people can get along with each other.

**Will's POV:  
**_**Previously:**_

_I rose from my chair. Everyone looked at me._

_You alright Willy? Xav asked telepathically._

_"I want to find my soulfinder."_

"Okay." Xav said.

"Is - that okay?"

"That's fine Will." Yves said, arm around Phee.

"Oh." I felt pleasantly surprised. I thought they would be like "_No! You will be our slave FOREVER" _on me. I was glad that I had back-up.

"Will." Crystal looked up at me. "Just to help you, she's a model in New York."

Now that is hot. I mean, she'll have to be tall and sexy, so…I was pleased, just one thing bothered me. "Does she know?"

Crystal sighed heavily. "I'm not sure – but, she might not know."

"Okay…this is gonna be difficult." I muttered.

"Just use flowers." Zed spoke up. "Works every time." He winked at me and looked over to Sky in a suggestive way. Next to him, I saw Sky blush a deep scarlet against her pale skin.

"Aw Sky, am I making you blush?" Zed asked.

"In your dreams." She said. But we knew she was lying, even without her powers to read emotions.

"Okay, while you guys play soulfinders, I'll go find mine."

"Aw." Phee mumbled.

"Do you know how hard it is to get your soulfinder to actually like and _trust_," Yves gently elbowed Phee, but then Phee elbowed him in the stomach, much harder. "You…" Yves chocked out.

"Yves, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, are you okay?"

"I will be when you give me a kiss…" Okay, that was absolute cheese but Phee didn't mind.

"Okay then." And kissed him lightly on his lips.

I coughed quite hard to suggest I was trying to tell them something. "I have some friends in New York so; I'll go about next week." The plan was set. Come on soulfinder, Will Benedict is coming!

**Thank-you for reading, I tried to make this longer so here you go. And** **sevenofdiamonds7, I hope I got Charlie right! Please review! XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you for reviewing guys, I love reading them! By the way, part of this chapter is a dream, just to let you know :) XxX**

**Zoe's POV:  
**

_Everything is black and white. There was no colour. I don't know where I am, this place, it's new to me…_

"_I'm coming, Zoe."_

"_What?" I turned around quickly, and behind me there is a boy…a really handsome boy. He was in colour, the only bright thing here, with brown gorgeous hair and bright blue eyes; he looked like the type that was a Jock, maybe football captain? - But far more interesting. _

"_Your mine."_

"_No, I don't know you." I whisper, but I feel like I do know him…_

"_We're meant to be together."_

"_No, we're not!" I am now officially creeped out…_

"_We're soul mates. Soulfinders…" _

_That word sounded familiar, but I dunno, I don't know where I heard that word from… "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_We're a perfect match; I'm coming to claim you." His long arms reaching out to me._

"_What the –" The boy came closer; I walk backwards, to get away from him. Because I felt if he came anywhere near me, I thought something bad will happen. _

"_Shit!" I lost my footing and fell down a big black hole. I'm falling rapidly, and then I land on something. I can't see anything, everything is pitch black, I can't feel anything but all I can hear is my heavy breathing._

"_I'm coming…" A voice whispered. "I'm coming to get you." The voice kept repeating the same words, until my world was shaking._

"Come on, Zo. You gotta get up."_ The voice sounded distant but very familiar. The voice sounded warm and comforting. _

_I closed my eyes softly…_

"Come on you lazy pig, get up. We're gonna be late." Charlie said, still shaking me.

My eyes snapped open. Late for what? - Oh crap I forgot. Charlie's painting is going up in one of the galleries for her art course…how the hell did I forget that?

"Alright, let me get dressed. I slipped off the couch, still in my clothes from yesterday. I went into my room and choose a smart-casual outfit. My best red blouse with black jeans and my newly brought converse, which I brought yesterday, (somehow Charlie persuaded me to buy them.) I put some mascara and some pale foundation. I had to get the palest one in the shop.

_***Flashback* Yesterday**_

"_Could I buy this please?" I asked, placing the foundation on the counter._

"_Goodness girl, are you alright? You're a bit pale."_

"_It's her natural colour, at high school, we used to call her 'Casper the friendly Ghost'." Charlie said to the women serving me. _

"_Not enough iron in your blood, I say." The woman scanned the foundation across the scanner. "There you go darlin', four dollars and fifteen cence please." _

_I passed her the money and said: "Thanks" and me and Charlie went out of the shop…how embarrassing._

_***End of Flashback***_

I smiled to myself. I felt humiliated for 'not having enough iron in my blood'. Better get those vitamins and minerals.

"Are you ready yet?!" Charlie shouted up to me.

"Yeah, just finishing up!" I called. I fixed my straight brown hair into a neat ponytail.

I clambered down the stairs to see Charlie in a hoodie and sneakers, wearing jeans which had mud and paint on…what a messy girl.

"Charlie, you gotta change into something else."

"Why?"

"Well first of all, you look like a hobo who got into a soccer game and then a paint factory exploded on her, and then some birds decided to use her hair as a nest instead of twigs - "

"Okay I get the picture." Charlie said with her hands up to silence me. "Help me."

I sighed but inside I was smiling. She hardly let me help her decide what to wear. "Alright then." I said and I followed her into her messy room.

Actually, messy wouldn't describe it. It was like a bomb had been dropped in her room. "Uhh, where's your wardrobe?" I asked.

"Right there." She pointed at some clothes on the floor. Ha ha, very funny Charlie.

"Charlotte Potter," I said, acting serious. Only her mom called her that, only when she was in deep shit.

"Don't call me that." She growled.

"Then tell me where your best clothes are."

"I would rather die than wear a dress."

"You don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to." I said quite plainly.

_Beep beep beep beep beep. _My cell phone, I rushed to my bedroom to find my phone on my dresser.

"Hello, this is Zoe Kelly you're speaking to."

"Zoe darling," Oh god, its Yvonne again, my agent. She was probably the world's most annoying person in the history of mankind. "Zoe, I just got you a photo shoot for a magazine called '_POP!' _would you like to do it?"

OMG! My first photo shoot! "Absolutely!" I tried to main calm, but failed miserably.

"That's brilliant, I'll tell them, ta ta now."

"Thanks, bye." She hung up and I screamed in joy.

Charlie came into my room, "what the hell is going on?"

"I got my first photo shoot!" I grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Zo, I can't breathe, let go."

I let go of her. "Sorry, now let's get you ready."

We went into her room. "Right, get your best clothes out." I told Charlie.

"Who are you? My mom?"

I laughed, "no, but I am the only person you have close to a sister."

"Alright then." She went to her draws and opened them. I went to see what she's got.

"No, no, that's too casual." I said dismissing some of the clothes she held up to me. "Oo, what's that?" I asked pointing out to some grey pants. **(A/N: LOL, if you are British, you will understand where I am coming from!)**

"What do they look like?" Charlie said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know what they are! – I'm just thinking maybe you should wear that and –" I rummaged through the draws. "-and this." I held up a nice blue t-shirt with a V-neck line and was fit for the ecation.

"Okay then. You better get out if you want me to change."

I got happily and went downstairs to watch some TV.

**There you go; I hope it is long enough, I am really sorry for the short chapters. I'll try and update a bit more and have a great summer! XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! XxX**

**Will's POV:  
**

Just a few more weeks until I get to go to New York. For one thing, I never been and the second, my perfect match, my soulfinder, was there, waiting for me.

I wonder what she looks like. I mean, does she have blonde hair, brown hair, blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes…you get the picture. I just needed to know.

I got up from my bed to go downstairs. I went into the living room to find Crystal and Xav feeding each other popcorn.

"Um, Crystal, can I talk to you?"

"Oh, of course." She got up and led me to a deserted kitchen. "What is it Will?"

"Well, it's gonna sound stupid, but -" I paused, "what does _she_ look like?"

Crystal smiled, "You one lucky man, Will."

"Which means…?"

"She's very beautiful."

"What colour hair? What colour eyes?" I immediately asked.

Crystal just looked amused. "Whoa Will, calm down. Hmm, brown hair, and – umm, blue eyes. Satisfied?"

"Very."

"Right, I'm just gonna get some more popcorn…" She went back through to the living room.

"Yeah right." I mumbled. I went upstairs, happy to know what my soulfinder looked like…kind of.

I slumped down on my bed. And closed my eyes, not bothering to get changed. And I soon found out that I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Everything is black and white. There was no colour. I don't know where I am, this place, it's new to me…_

_"I'm coming, Will."_

_"What?" I turned around quickly, and behind me there is a girl…a really beautiful girl. She was in colour, the only bright thing here, with brown straight, shiny hair and deep blue eyes; she looked like the type that was a model, maybe an innocent artist? - But she was very beautiful._

_"Your mine." She said_

_"No, I don't know you." I whisper, but I feel like I do know her…_

_"We're meant to be together!" She cried out_

"_You mean, you're my –"_

"_Soulfinder…?"_

_Oh my god, this was her. _

_"We're a perfect match; I'm coming to claim you." Her long arms reaching out to me._

_I reached out to her, and she wrapped her arms around me. We started falling backwards._

_"Crap!" We lost our footing and fell down a big black hole. We're falling rapidly, her brown, long hair spiralling around us, we grip onto each other tightly and then we land on something. I can't see anything, everything is pitch black, I can't feel anything but all I can hear is my heavy breathing and hers._

_"I'm coming…" A voice whispered. "I'm coming to get you." I saw her again. The voice kept repeating the same words, her voice so soft, just like silk. I wanted to reach her, but she started fading…_

"_Come back." I chocked. _

"_We'll find each other." She whispered and smiled, "I'll see you soon, William Benedict."_

I woke up from my dream, and god, that was the best dream I had in a long time.

**Woo! Do you like it? Two chapters in one day! Lucky people, please review, it means a lot! XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy :) XxX**

**Zoe's POV:  
**

When Charlie came downstairs, I was still watching '_Cupcake Wars'_, it was a TV show from Food Network. God, even though I'm a model, I still love my sweets.

I turned off the TV and looked round to see Charlie, she looked really pretty…oh and look, she even brushed her hair, and no surprises, it was up in a ponytail.

"You ready?" I stood up.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"You look pretty."

"I don't want to look pretty." She muttered.

"I bet." I said. "But honestly, we're only going to be there for two hours at most."

"Whatever. Let's go already." Charlie sprang to our apartment's door.

Laughing at her change of attitude, I followed her out.

"Are you coming or what?"

_"I'm coming to get you."_

Where did I hear that from? Who said that? I turned around quickly, no one was there.

"Hurry up, Zo!"

"I- I'm just coming!" I ran up to Charlie and forgot about the mysterious voice…but I couldn't help but wonder, why did it sound familiar?

**Will's POV:  
**

Crystal was right. My soulfinder is very beautiful. Just the way her hair shines and her blue eyes sparkle…

I check what time it is on my alarm clock and it's 12:58 P.m. So it would be lunch about now. And when I thought about lunch, my stomach immediately growled.

I went downstairs again to get some food.

"Hey Will." Phee said as I came into the kitchen. She was sitting on a barstool, still in her PJs.

"Oh, hi." I said, gesturing a wave and opened the fridge.

"You alright? You don't see like you're normal self." Phee asked.

I glugged down some orange juice. "Well, I am gonna meet my soulfinder soon, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess, sorry."

"Don't be." I said as I put the orange back.

Yves came in. His hair was wet from the shower, and his clothes looked rumpled.

"Loving rough, little bro?" I asked jokingly.

Yves and Phee chuckled.

"No, I wish." Yves said quietly. "Pancakes?"

"Sure, let's have pancakes for lunch."

"Alright, Phee, keep me company."

"Of course." She said to Yves and they started making pancakes.

"So, Yves, planning anything today?" I asked, sitting on the barstool while Yves was teaching Phee how to flip a pancake.

"Yeah, kissing Phee."

Phee silently giggles while flipping a pancake.

"So Yves never knew you had so much confidence." I said while smiling.

"Yeah, well, I guess soulfinders bring out the confidence in you." Yves kissed Phee's neck.

"Mmm, Yves, the pancake is burning." Phee said quietly.

"I don't care."

I hope that when I find my soulfinder, we will be as happy as Yves and Phee, Zed and Sky and so forth.

But Phee was right, the pancake burnt.

**LOL, sorry nothing much happened in this chapter, but in the next chapter, we go to a week later so then the story can ****really ****start! Please review! XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oo, so this is where the story really starts, I hope you enjoy! XxX**

**Will's POV:  
**_**A Few Days Later…  
**_

"Please return to your seats, secure your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

Oh, we're here already? I open my eyes to see Xav looming over me with a permanent marker.

"Aw, shame." Xav said, putting the pen away as Crystal and the girls giggled.

Laughing at his intentions, I sat up and stared out of the window.

Wow. All the skyscrapers were massive, and could probably touch the sky. Very different to Wrickenridge, and I could see the statue of Liberty. I heard Sky and Phee saying: "Wow" and "Holy crap, that's a bank?"

I agreed with Phee, a very tall skyscraper did not look like a bank.

Sky and Phee wanted to come with me, Xav and Crystal to New York, for a 'shopping experience' and so that meant that Zed and Yves were coming along as well.

But I didn't mind. I wanted some more company, other than Xav and Crystal's teasing. Now that would kill if I brought my soulfinder round, and Xav was telling her embarrassing stories of me dressing up as spider man or whatever. **(A/N: I bet Xav would as well…)**

But at least Yves and Zed will save me from Xav's wrath…I hope.

My thoughts then wandered to my soulfinder, I knew what she looked like, but what was her name? I but it would be beautiful, just like her. **(A/N: Sorry that line is a bit cheesy but I think the name Zoe is a lovely name, well, my cousin is called Zoe and she is a very nice person…anyhoo, along with the story.)**

**Zoe's POV:  
**

"Charlie! I think your certificate has arrived!" I called up to Charlie who was upstairs in her room.

"Has it?" She came running down the stairs in lightning speed.

I held the postage in my hands. "I think it has." I handed it to her and she ripped it open.

It said:

**EXCELLENCE AND ACHIEVEMENT IN**

**ART**

**AWARDED TO:  
CHARLOTTE POTTER**

**IN RECOGNITION OF**

**AN OUTSTANDING CONTRIBUTION TO THE ART COMMUNITY AND EXCELLENCY IN ART**

"Right, we're putting that on the wall." I snatched it out of her hands and grabbed some blue-tack and stuck it in the hallway, so everyone can see it. "You should be really proud Charlie."

"Yeah, I just wished they didn't put 'Charlotte'."

I laughed. "Oh Charlie, you twit."

I hugged her. "Not this again, Zoe, you're crushing me."

"Shut up, Charlotte."

Charlie backed off. "My." Poke. "Name." Another hard poke. "Is Charlie!" A tickle.

Charlie knew I was very ticklish, especially on the feet. Fortune was not with me today… I had no shoes or socks on.

"AW! STOP IT!" I yelled between hysterical giggles.

"Not until you apologise!" Charlie said loudly but calmly.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry; I'll never call you Charlotte again!"

She stopped tickling me. "Promise?"

"I swear." But she didn't know that my fingers were crossed behind my back.

"Alright then." Yes, she fell for it.

"How about some lunch?"

"Sure whatever."

I looked in the fridge. "Looks like we'll have to have some mustard because _someone_, forget to buy any groceries."

"Sorry."

"I guess we'll just have to pay the price and eat the mustard, all on its own." I said, knowing that Charlie hated mustard.

"No, please. Anything but mustard." She pleaded.

"I'm just joking. I'll get some milk and bread and then we can make sandwiches, ok?"

"Yeah sure."

I grabbed my coat and my purse. "I'll be back soon."

"I'm not a fricking five year old, Zo!" Charlie called out when I opened the door.

"Sure you are." And closed the doors on her protests.

**Will's POV:  
**

"Nice place." I commented on Xav and Crystal's flat. It was very modern and stylish and very right for a doctor in training.

"Thanks." Xav said, "Right I'll show you your rooms."

I was sleeping in a room with Yves and Zed, while Phee and Sky, were in another guest room.

And Xav and Crystal were sharing like always. Oh god, I don't want to know what they thinking of doing…

I told Xav to be careful when they first went to New York.

_***Flashback***_

"_Will stop worrying about the thugs in New York." Xav said while packing his clothes in a suitcase. "Crystal and I will have loads of fun in New York." _

"_Um…Xav, just be safe, I mean as your brother, I feel like I should say that." I said awkwardly. _

"_Yeah, yeah whatever." _

"_Just try not to make my sister pregnant so young."_

_Xav laughed. "That wasn't really my plan, bro, I mean, and we have forever, so, why rush it?"_

"_Xav that is probably the wisest thing you ever said to me." I said, folding up a pair of rumpled pants. __**(**_**A/N: LOL, I can't help but laugh!)**

"_Yeah, not like you saying anything wise either, Willy, you're probably the craziest of our bunch."_

"_Yeah, probably."_

_***End of Flashback***_

I smiled at the memory.

"Will?"

I snapped out of my trance and turned to look at Zed. "What is it?" I said breathlessly.

"Xav asked you if you could go and get some groceries. Because they haven't got anything in the fridge and we're all hungry."

"Of course. Tell Xav I'm going." I put my jacket back on and went out of the door.

I walked along the street, looking for any groceries. Yep, I am most defiantly lost.

_Hey Xav. _I called out telepathically.

_Yeah?_

_Where's the nearest groceries?_

_Oh sorry._ Xav said, _down the street then off to your right, you can't miss it._

_Ok thanks._

_See you soon._ Xav cut off the connection and I wandered off down the street at the end of the street, they were crossroads and I turned right.

Xav was right, you couldn't miss it. It had a big green arrow with: 'GROCERIES' on it. I went inside the shop.

I picked out what we'd need for sandwiches, some ham, butter, then some veggie stuff for Phee and of course some bread.

I wondered if I need anything else, maybe I'll get the newspaper. I went to the magazine area when something caught my eye. It was a small magazine called: 'POP!' a magazine which I never heard of before, it must be a small company, but at the front was my soulfinder. Her hair was curled and her eyes shone the brightest blue I ever seen and you could only see up to her bare shoulders. I looked for a name, and there it was. On the bottom: Zoe Kelly.

Zoe…what a beautiful name. I picked up the magazine and added it my pile.

"Hey, do you mind if you could get that for me?"

I turned around and saw her. My soulfinder. I felt my jaw drop.

"Um, are you okay?"

"What? –oh yeah, I'm fine. What did you say?"

"Please could you get the '_POP!' _magazine for me?" She asked.

"Of course."

I got it for her and handed it over.

She smiled at me; it was the nicest smiles I'd ever seen. "I see you got one yourself."

If I was a girl, I would've blushed. "Um, well, my sister in law likes fashion and stuff, so I thought she would like it." I said. "You do look very beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank-you, you see, it was my first photo shoot."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, I thought I wouldn't get far. But thank-you for buying it. Lots of people commented on Facebook saying I look like a dorm less geek without glasses."

"I don't think so. I mean, lots of models do it."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, it was nice meeting you…" She said, indicating that she was asking my name.

"Will Benedict."

She smiled but then frowned slightly. "Have we met before?"

Well, in my dream. "Um, no I don't think so."

"Oh. Well, sorry, you just look familiar to me. Anyways, it was lovely to meet you, see you around Will."

"Bye Zoe." She walked off to the till to buy her magazine, bread and milk.

My soulfinder was so lovely and perfect in every way. The way she spoke, the way she moved…everything. And even her height was perfect; at least I wouldn't have to bend down if we ever kiss.

_Zoe, I'm your soulfinder. _I called out telepathically to her.

She turned to face me. Shock and disbelief was written on her face and in her blue eyes.

_I remember know. You're him…_

**DUN DUN DUN! LOL, very long chapter, five pages long! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about their meeting :) XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry about some spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) XxX**

**Zoe's POV:  
**

Oh my god…it was him. I remember the dream now, but he seemed so nice, not scary or intimidating. Just nice and easy to talk to.

My arms gave up and everything in my hands dropped to the ground. My legs buckled also…

_***Vision***_

_Everything was bright, so vivid. I could see every detail. _

"_Come on Zo, we don't wanna be late!"_

"_Coming!" I shouted. Will was right; we were going to be late for the concert. _

_Sky was performing on piano at the concert and everyone in Wrickenridge was coming to see their children or other relatives. _

_I put my other earing in and went downstairs. _

_Will was wearing a formal shirt but with casual pants, _**(A/N: *Giggles* Sorry)** _and damn, he looked mighty fine. _

"_You look so beautiful." Will said. _

"_You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Benedict."_

"_Why thank-you Mrs. Benedict." He came up to meet me. "I love you and our baby." He whispered in my ear and he started to kiss me and caress my tummy._

_I was so happy…_

_***End of Vision***_

"Zoe, Zoe wake up." Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Will.

I saw worry in his eyes. "Will."

"Are you okay?"

"My head really hurts." I complained.

"The Ambulance will be here soon."

"I saw something."

"What'd you mean?" He asked.

"I saw a vision in the future…" I said quietly. I understood now. There were two different futures of the 'relationship' of me and Will. One ended with suffering and one ended with happiness. I wanted the second future.

But I hardly knew this guy; I mean I've only dreamt about him, (which sounds _really_ strange) and briefly talked about him this afternoon.

I needed to know more about soulfinders.

**Will's POV:  
**

The Ambulance eventually arrived. I know I should've called Xav but the shop manager called them in.

"I think she might have a concussion." One of the paramedics said.

"Oh god."

"_I saw a vision in the future…" _Her voice kept ringing inside my head. That must be her power. Like Zed's and Mom's.

How weird…

"Will?" I heard a quiet voice in a stretcher.

"I'm here."

"I've dreamt about you." She said as they loaded her in the Ambulance.

"I've dreamt about you too." I said quietly. Onlookers were giving us weird looks.

"Could you explain it all to me when I get out?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank-you, see you soon."

They shut the door and drove off. I wanted to come with her, but something was telling me that I should probably buy my things and call my family.

I brought my things when the commotion was over and I went out of the shop. I was about to head home when I saw a small florist shop and I saw red tulips in the shop window.

I wonder if she likes red tulips…only one way to find out.

I went into the shop and brought the flowers. I hope she does like them.

I went straight back to the apartment.

"Hey guys," I said as I opened the front door.

Sky ran over to me. "Where the hell have you been?!" She shouted at me. "The only reason we didn't call the police is that Zed said that you were fine!" **(A/N: Zed said…that's a bit of a tongue twister XxX)**

"Sky calm down. I'll tell you what happened. Okay?"

"Fine, I'll go get the others." Sky raced off happily to go get the others.

Man…Sky can be intimidating when she's angry…especially because she's so small.

"What the hell happened?" Everyone started asking me all at once.

"Hey!" Crystal yelled. She pointed to the see-through shopping bag. "That's her, isn't Will?"

I got out the magazine. And placed it on the kitchen counter. "That's my soulfinder."

"Wow, Will. She's really pretty." Phee and Sky said together.

Zed nodded in agreement. "But Sky –" and he whispered the rest in her ear. Whatever it was, it must've been flattering since it made Sky blush a very deep scarlet.

"Bloody hell, Will, you're one lucky son of a –" Xav stopped when all the girls gave him stern looks. "Nice mom?"

"Thanks Xav, she's really nice as well."

"And she's a model." Crystal butted in.

"Yeah, well, that was her first photo shoot." I gestured to the photo of the magazine.

"And also, the magazine isn't that well known." Crystal said, "But it's a good start."

"I think she has got a similar power to you Zed, she collapsed in the store and said she saw the future and then when they loaded her up in the Ambulance, she said she dreamt about me."

"Aw, that is SO cute!" Sky squealed.

Zed looked like he was thinking, which was highly unusual of him. "Hmm, did she tell you what the vision was about?"

"No, she didn't exactly have time to, but I have to explain about soulfinders and savants to her. I promised." I sounded anxious.

Sky sensed it and must've told Zed telepathically. "Don't worry bro. I'll tell you what to say…"

**So there you go, I hope you liked it and two chapters in one day, I am being generous, but I guess that's because I am so in the zone! I can't believe I got eighteen reviews! So please review, some of them make me laugh! XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I am going on to France on Friday for two weeks for my summer holiday :) But that means no updates :( But it does mean I can write some chapters, so when I get back (ON MY B-DAY! I am so glad I am gonna be 14…Anyhoo…) I can update one chapter at a time. So this is a small chapter when our beloved Zoe is in hospital recovering from her visions, hope you enjoy :) XxX**

**Zoe's POV:  
**

"Come on miss, you've been asleep for two hours." The nurse said as she placed a tray of food on the side table.

The nurse was probably in her late twenty's with medium blonde hair up in a bun. She was quite short as well.

"Have they called my friend?"

"Charlotte Potter?"

I nodded.

"Yes they have, she'll be here soon, now eat up, I expect you should be hungry." The nurse left to leave me to eat.

I looked over at the tray and spotted some red tulips next to the tray.

Amsterdam.

That's what the red tulips reminded me off. Pictures of windmills and mice came into my mind.

I loved Amsterdam, the people, the language, and most importantly, the flowers.

I looked at the tag next to the bunch of tulips.

It said:

_Dear Zoe_

_I saw these in a shop window, and I thought of you. _

_Get better soon_

_Love, Will x_

I immediately wanted to go and see Will. I desperately wanted to ask him about savants and soulfinders and visions.

That wasn't the first vision I've seen. I then remembered when I was young, still living in Amsterdam:

_***Flashback* 13 years ago**_

_It was a lovely day; everything was glowing in the sunlight. _

_It was my first day at this school. I got kicked out of the other schools because I was too strange and I was an American. _

_My new adoptive family were lovely. They didn't care that I was American and understood my worries and problems. _

"_Come on Zo!" Charlie, my next door neighbour, called out to me. _

_Charlie was staying in Amsterdam for a few months while her father had some business opportunities here. She was sporty; I could picture her as the girls' soccer captain back in America, artistic, very tomboyish and very kind. _

_She is the first person being nice to me. She is probably my first ever friend. _

"_I'm just coming!" I shouted back. I raced to her. She was going to introduce me to her friend, Emily. _

_My second friend. _

"_There she is!" Charlie said, she took my hand and dragged me over to Emily how was on some swings. _

_Emily was very pretty, her blonde hair was in perfect plaits and her green eyes shone in the sun. _

"_Hey Emily!" Charlie raced over and gave her friend a hug. "This is Zoe Kelly."_

"_It's lovely to meet you." She says and she holds out her hand for me to shake it. _

"_Nice to meet you too." I shake her hand and all of a sudden I fall to the ground._

_I saw many memories of Emily Visser, many happy memories, some sad, but minor. Nothing like mine. _

"_Hey, Zo! Are you okay?" I woke up and found myself in hospital; Charlie and Emily were next to me._

_I smiled. "I'm fine, just fainted." I look around and saw red tulips on my side table. _

_***End of Flashback***_

I smiled at the memory of my younger days and looked at the red tulips again.

I guess Will really did know me.

**And that is our short chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so…please review and thank-you to everyone who reviewed, especially sevenofdiamonds7 and , and yet again I am sorry that I won't be able to update for two weeks :(, so I will see you guys in two weeks time! See you soon! XxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Wow, it's been a LONG two weeks and I am finally back. Here is chapter nine and I hope you enjoyed! XxX**

**Will's POV:  
**

I just came from the hospital. The doctors said that she was fine and should be going back to her apartment tomorrow.

_"I've dreamt about you."_

Ever since Zoe went into the Ambulance, her voice, saying that sentence has been buzzing in my mind.

Did soulfinders dream about each other? I wanted to ask my brothers, but whenever I ask the question in my mind…it sounds a bit strange.

I went over to get a glass out of the cupboard.

_"I saw something."_

I filled up my glass with tap water and glugged it down.

"_I saw a vision in the future…"_

I shook my head violently. My head was filled with images of Zoe, and what she said.

I had to explain to her about savants and soulfinders...

_***Flashback* At the Hospital**_

_I put down the red tulips on the bed side table. She was still asleep, her hair shining in the yellow lights. _

"_Sir?"_

_I turned around. "Yes?"_

"_Would you like to come back later, when she is awake?"_

"_Yeah, sure. What time would that be?"_

"_4:00 sir." _

"_Right thanks." I bent down next the bed and kissed her on the forehead; I nodded to the nurse and went out of the hospital and back to the apartment. _

_***End of Flashback***_

I looked at my cell phone, yep; the alarm was set for 3:30. I had two hours until I had to explain everything to Zoe.

I better write out a cue card.

**Zoe's POV:  
**

"I'm glad you're okay. It's a bit strange, you haven't had one of your 'do's' in ages." Charlie was here, she was sitting in a seat next to the hospital bed and when she came bursting into the room, she made me feel better already.

"Yeah I know, but I don't know why everyone is fussing, I only fainted."

"But still." Charlie's eyes drifted over to the red tulips, she frowned and then smiled. "Wow, I haven't seen this flower in ages." She went over to see them.

She saw the card, " 'Dear_ Zoe,_ _I saw these in a shop window, and I thought of you._ _Get better soon. Love, Will x' _Aw, who's Will?"

Oh crap, I can't tell her about Will having weird powers like me. "Um, well, he's a friend."

Charlie looked suspicious. "What kind of friend?"

"Um, a friend from the, uh, Fashion Agency, yeah, the Fashion Agency." I stumbled pretty badly. I hope she didn't notice.

"Oh, so, is he camp?"

I couldn't help but giggle. I couldn't imagine Will dressed up with a pastel coloured scarf around his neck. "Yes, but he doesn't dress up like one."

"Oh, right."

"Do you have the time?" I asked suddenly.

"Um, yeah." Charlie pulled out her cell from her pocket. "1:32."

"Thanks. God, why do I hate hospitals?"

"Uh…because half the time you're in them when you faint in the Groceries!" Charlie teased.

I really can't wait until I get back tomorrow…

**Sorry about the rubbish ending, I've been a bit busy unpacking from my holiday, please review anyway! XxX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, thank-you to everyone who has reviewed and please enjoy! XxX**

**Will's POV:  
**

_Beep beep beep._

Crap, what is that noise? I opened my eyes to see that my phone's alarm was going off. I turned off the alarm and checked the time…

_Oh shit! _

3:43! I thought I set my alarm off for half past, my conclusion: Xav reset my alarm or I just fallen asleep through the annoying 'beeps'.

Probably the second one.

I got up from my mattress and went over to the drawers to get changed, and quickly.

I picked out a random grey t-shirt and some black pants, **(A/N: Right, this is getting annoying now…)** which is pretty casual.

I raced out of the house and ran all the way to the hospital, by the time I got there; it was probably 4:00 P.m.

I should have brought deodorant with me, oh well.

I walked up to the reception.

"Hi," I said breathlessly, "I'm visiting Zoe Kelly?"

"Oh yes, just down the corridor, room 14."

"Thanks." I panted.

"Are you alright, do you want me to get a doctor?" She asked.

"Um, no, I just ran here…"

"Oh." The receptionist giggled, "You should have taken a cab."

"I'll do that next time." Of course, I was in New York. Duh!

I walked down the hall way and found room 14. I hesitated to open the door, what if she didn't believe me?

I guess she'll have to.

I opened the door to find Zoe in a hospital bed.

She smiled at me. It was a heart-stopping smile. "I love the flowers, they're beautiful. Thank-you."

"Don't mention it." I sat down in a seat next to her bed. "I guess you want to know about soulfinders, huh?"

Zoe nodded. "Yes, I would like to know."

"Alright, but I'm gonna have to ask you something…"

"Sure."

"You can't exactly go shooting your mouth of to normal people saying 'Yo, I have special powers', if you don't mind."

"Yeah, of course."

"Right, okay, well basically savants have these powers, -"

"What's your power?" Zoe interrupted.

"Um, I can sense danger, like my dad."

"Cool, carry on."

"Uh, yeah so we have these powers, they make us go further than regular humans."

"Right…"

"We have basic gifts, like telekinesis and telepathy, but we all have a main gift."

"I think I kinda get it, but what about these soul friends –"

"Soulfinders." I corrected her. "This is gonna sound a bit weird but whenever a savant child is born, their counterpart is also born somewhere else."

"That's nice."

"It is, if you find your soulfinder, if you don't, then you slip, you feel aggressive and angry all the time."

"Are you slipping?" She asked.

I paused for a second. "I was, until I met you today."

"Wait, are you saying, I'm – I'm a savant?"

"Yes, you're my soulfinder." I said.

"Jeez." She looked down at her finger nails, she started picking at them. "So what do you do when you meet your soulfinder? Do you do a special ritual or something?"

I laughed at that, "No, but we do get to know each other."

"Oh, that's quite simple then. All right then, Will Benedict, tell me all about yourself."

"Right, I have seven brothers, four of them has found their soulfinders."

"Aw, that's cute."

"I go from the oldest to youngest, there's Trace, who has a wife called Diamond, but we all her Di, then Uriel, who hasn't found his soulfinder yet, then there's Vic, who also hasn't found his soulfinder, then there's me, who just found his soulfinder called Zoe, Xav, who has Crystal, by the way, Crystal is a soulseeker, she helped me find you."

"Okay, whatever the hell that is…"

I chuckled at that, "anyways, then Yves, who is the genius of the family, and his wife Phoenix, aka Phee, then there's youngest, the bad boy Zed and his soulfinder Sky… Oh, then there is my parents…"

"You got quite a handful there!"

"You think?" We laughed together.

"Huh," Zoe sighed. "It's only me and Charlie. She's like a little sister to me, but only the same age and a lil' smaller."

"You guys close?"

"Very close…but not that close."

"Zoe," I took her hand, "tell me about yourself."

**And there is chapter ten! So I was wondering if I should do a sequel for Vic, please PM me if you think I should, and please review! XxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thank-you for all the review, they really do mean a lot! Hope you enjoy! XxX**

**Will's POV:  
**

"Okay, well, I'll start at the beginning I guess." She murmured. "My mom hated me, and I mean _hated _me she used to hit me and that kind of crap, so when I was very young she put me in a care home and left then when I was four, these very nice couple adopted me and then we moved to Amsterdam."

I nodded, urging her to go on.

"We lived in a nice neighbourhood, but a few people bullied me because I was American."

"That's awful." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, they started calling me a mad because I fainted in class and I said that I saw someone being murdered. The next day, on the TV there was a news report saying that a man was murdered."

"Was it the same man, in your vision?"

"Yes, they called me a witch then, but when I was seven, the head teacher expelled me from the school because I said I had a vision that his wife was cheating on him."

"Was it true?"

"He had a divorce later that year."

"Damn." I said shaking my head. "What happened next?"

"I was going to a different school when I met Charlie in the park a week before my first day. She was staying in Amsterdam for a few months because her dad had business opportunities. She was so kind to me, and I asked her which school she was going to and it was the same as mine. We stayed best friends ever since."

I smiled. "That's good; you needed a friend like her."

"Hell yeah, anyways, a few months flew by and she had to go. She desperately wanted me to come with her, and my adoptive parents said I could live in America for a whole year! I remember that I was so excited…  
"After a year, I came back to Amsterdam to finish off my school work and when Charlie and I were eighteen, we decided to move to New York together, I got into the Fashion Agency at the age of nineteen and…yeah, that's basically my life story."

"Well, Zoe Kelly, I want you to meet my family tomorrow." I declared, squeezing her hand.

She laughed; her laugh was like bells ringing. "Sure, that'll be lovely. And then on Friday, you can come round my apartment and meet Charlie."

"I would like that."

My phone started ringing. "Do you mind?" I asked Zoe.

She shook her head. "Not at all."

I answered the call. "Hell, Will Benedict here."

"Will? It's me Crystal…"

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing it's just –"

"Just spit it out Crystal."

"We got a call from your mum, Di's in labour!"

"What?!" I chocked.

Zoe noticed, a frown formed on her face, "What's wrong?"

I pulled the phone away from my right ear. "My sister in law is in labour."

"Oh god."

"Yep." I popped the 'p' and put the phone next to my ear again.

"-we can't exactly get there can we?"

"No, we're in New York and there in Denver. Crap…" A thought occurred to me. "Hey Crystal, you know Trace has Skype on his iPhone?"

"Uh, I don't go on other people's phones."

"Yeah, whatever, we could Skype call him…" I said.

"Yeah, that's a really good idea, could you come home?"

I looked over at Zoe. "Um, Crystal, I'm with Zoe right now –"

"Will, it's okay, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm in a hospital, I can't exactly go anywhere, can I?"

I chuckled. "Thanks a lot. Crystal, I'm coming okay?"

"Be home soon." She ended the call.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her tenderly on her cheek.

"See you later." She said as I walked out of the room and already running home.

**Yeah, Diamond's pregnant! But I guess that was kind of obvious seeing as she is in labour, please review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I will be updating the next chapter tomorrow :) XxX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the delay, I typed this all up and I forgot to save it! I also had writer's block with this chapter, I am sorry that I forgot to put this up, Please enjoy! XxX**

**Trace's POV:  
**_**Before Di's Labour:  
**_

Diamond and I were sitting on the couch, watching 'How I met Your Mother'.

I started to talk to Diamond's 'balloon' tummy, which was my child.

"Well, I met your mother in Denver and she was getting mugged and I saved her, that's a love story you don't hear every day!"

"Trace…" Di half scolded me but smiled at me. But then her face screwed up in pain. "Trace…" She moaned. "Trace, I think it's coming."

"Baby, are you sure?" I asked anxiously. She has had these 'false alarms' lately but no baby.

"Positive." She could barely say it.

I started hyperventilating…I was gonna be a dad, oh my god…

I scooped Di into my arms. "Mom! Dad! Di's in labour!" Good thing Diamond wanted to see my mom today, or we would've had to call.

"WHAT!" Mom came racing downstairs with dad behind her.

"Diamond is in labour, we need to take her to the hospital, and she's in pain."

"Of course she's in pain; she's having a fricking baby Trace. I think I would know, I had to give birth seven times!"

For God's sake… "Mom, could you phone Xav and Crystal and tell them so they know."

"Yeah sure." She went to get the phone.

"Right, I'll get her comfortable in the car." I walked out of the front door and over to the car.

"Dad!" I screamed. "Can you open the door?!"

Dad was right behind me and not in the house as I expected him to.

I put her across the car seat gently. Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're scared for Di, son but you are also happy that you are going to be a father." He said, "I felt the same way about your mom when it was you."

I turned around and gave him a father-to-son hug.

Mom rushed out of the house, "Right let's go."

I got in the back with Diamond while dad was driving frantically and mom giving him directions (we hardly go to the hospital because we have Xav).

We finally got to the hospital and rushed in.

I suddenly heard the Skype ringtone coming my pocket. I fished it out to see that 'The Love Doctor xxx' was calling me…Xav has really weird account name, he ought to change it. q

I answered the Skype call quickly and I saw Yves face.

"Hey Yves." I said, I could then see everyone now except Crystal and Will. Wait, I could now see Crystal.

"Hey, man we heard about Di from mom, good luck, dude." Xav said.

"Thanks –"

"Sir, your wife wants to hold your hand." The nurse said.

"Of course, guys, I gotta go, I'll call you when the baby arrives…"

_**Six Hours Later…  
**_

"Sir, would you like to hold your son?"

I looked down at the bundle in the nurse's arms and took him gladly.

He was so delicate and small that I was afraid that I would break him.

Di, covered in sweat, smiled lightly. "What should we call him?"

"Tom…what about Tom?"

"I like it." Diamond said.

I looked down at my son. "Thomas Benedict, I like too…"

***Sniff* Sorry for the delay but please review XxX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter for Looking for Zoe. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! XxX**

**Will's POV:  
**

Tom Benedict…what a cute name. I'm an uncle now, it just seems so strange.

Zoe is waiting outside the hospital, waiting for me. I can see her looking for me, slouching against the wall. Her hair was straight and glossy today, it was so beautiful.

I walk closer to the hospital until she can see me, she waves enthusiastically at me. I cross the road and run towards her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hello handsome." She replies and she beams at me.

"So wanna meet my family?"

"Yes – but I have a question."

"Ask away." I said.

"So, are we going out?"

I smile at this. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I – I know this sounds really weird but…could you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

I laughed. _"_Okay. Zoe, will you go out with me?"

_Yes. _She said telepathically. Her voice is bouncing in my mind; it's almost like multi-coloured fireworks going off in your head all at once. "Sorry about that but, no one ever asked me out before."

I take her hand in mine. _Don't worry about. Shall we go then?_

**Zoe's POV:  
**

Oh bloody hell…I'm gonna meet Will's family. I swear, I think my palms are sweating. It's embarrassing. But somehow, Will's presence calmed me, he made me feel better.

As we got to his brother Xav's apartment, I was starting to hyperventilate again.

"Sshh, calm down, they'll love you." Will reassured me.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded as he opened the front door.

"We're here!" He shouted as we entered the apartment. And all of a sudden, a group of six, all huddled together, came bursting through.

"Hey there, I'm Zoe." I said introducing myself to a petite girl with curly blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Sky and this is Will's brother, Zed." Zed gave a casual wave.

"Oh yeah. Will told me about you. You're the bad boy, right?"

Sky giggled. "Yeah, he scares people away."

"I can see why. He's like Arnold Schwanegger but younger." I said laughing.

"Hey, he's class!" said Zed **(A/N: That really is a tongue twister, I actually can't say it! XxX)**, Sky was dragging him off so I could talk to a girl similar to my height.

"Hello I'm Crystal, Xav's soulfinder."

"Oh cool, nice to meet you." Behind her was boy who was probably a few inches taller than me. "And you must be Xav, the doctor/healer."

"Yep, I'm the love doctor." He said teasingly.

I giggled. "Okay then."

By the time I met everybody it was around about lunchtime and I was glad to have some proper food other than some 'Salt and Vinegar' crisps and Factory sandwiches. God, I hate those.

Around the table, it was just pure laughter and fun and I was glad to be a part of it.

"Get down!" Will screamed. What the –

There were gun shots coming through the window…

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Cliff hanger. Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to update quickly, so here is chapter thirteen and please remember to review and I really do hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I had enjoyed writing it! XxX**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am SO sorry for not updating for AGES! My computer broke so I couldn't write, so I had to keep up with all the stories on Fanfic on my phone but I got a new laptop so I can write again! YAY! I am also sorry that I left you at a cliff hanger! XxX**

**Zoe's POV:  
**

All I could hear were screams and shouts; I could feel confusion in the room. I was so confused myself, all I could think was: What the bloody hell is going on?

I could feel my eyes droop then I saw utter darkness.

_***Vision***_

_The first thing I saw was a woman smirking. A woman I thought I would never see again… I could then see a man behind her holding a gun, they looked similar. _

_I looked around, it looked like I was in a warehouse or something, maybe a factory? The woman walked towards me slowly. _

"_You, are such a bitch…" I could hear her whisper in my ear. "You are going to pay with you head…"_

_Then I screamed._

_***End of Vision***_

My eyes snapped open. Will was on top of me, sheltering me from the bullets. I tried to get free, I knew what I needed to do.

"Will, you need to let me up." I whispered urgently.

He looked at me like I was mad. "No way in hell. I just found you, I'm not going to lose you!" He shouted over the gunshots.

I looked at his face. His beautiful face. His strong cheekbone and his…lips? Why the hell was I looking at his lips right now?

Without really knowing it, I kissed him fiercely. And Jesus, he was a good kisser. I wish it wasn't here. I wish it somewhere special, because he was special.

I was the first to break the kiss with a gasp. My cheeks felt damp with fresh tears. I looked into Will's eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered. And I pushed him off me gently and stood up.

I walked towards where the guns are. Everybody shouting my name, shouting to come back but I still ignored them.

When I got close to the window, I stopped. "Mom, why the fuck are you doing this!"

I heard loud gasps behind the sofas, which was now the barricade.

I saw a woman coming through the front door with a sly look on her face.

"Because my little girl, I want your uncle outta prison."

"My uncle?" I asked, confused. When did I have an uncle?

"My brother, Daniel Kelly…"

**Was that a shocker? Sorry for the short chapter but it is kinda important! Please review or I won't know if you like it or not, did you suspect that Zoe's uncle is Daniel Kelly? Please tell me on your reviews! XxX**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry again for not updating sooner but my Nana died recently so it was very busy and so on… ;( Thank-you for your reviews and I am really sorry for the **_**really **_**short chapters but long, long chapters are not my thing but I will try and make them longer, please enjoy XxX**

**Will's POV:**

Zoe's uncle was Daniel Kelly, the man who captured and brain-washed Sky. That evil bastard was my beautiful soul finder's uncle. It didn't make sense.

"Daniel – Kelly is _my _uncle? The man who is in prison -?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, that is just what I said, you stupid bitch, are you deaf as well as blind? You should've known he was your uncle, you share the same bloody surname-"

"Why are you here?" Zoe interrupted.

"I am here cos' I wanna beat the crap out of the Benedict's, so do the rest of us." She gestured her head towards the now smashed up window.

"You wouldn't do that." Zoe said seriously. My respect for her soared because she was not scared of her mom.

"You think you're so brave cos' of your physic powers or summit?" Her mom trailed on.

"How do you know I have powers? You kicked my ass outta the door at a young age…how would _you _know?"

Her mom chuckled deeply. "Let's just say I have a friend who can identify savant's powers."

"Are you a savant?"

"Of course I am, all of the Kelly's are." Her cold grey eyes landed on Sky. "Oh, it's you, the little Brit girl, Ski, is it?"

"It's Sky." Zoe gritted through her teeth, "and how the hell do you know her?"

"Oh my god, you guys haven't even told her…?" Her mom moved towards Zoe, twisting her lock of brown hair . "Don't worry my little princess, I'll tell you all about it."

"Don't you dare call me that, and get off me." Zoe said coldly.

"Well, my brother, Daniel, his business was soaring…but he was getting bad publicity because of false accusations of our brothers, your uncles, and so were thrown in jail. Danny's business was going down, and it was all the Benedict's fault, shoving their noses into other people's business. We had to do something about it. Unfortunately I wasn't there to put the plan into action, put I was able to pull out some information on Sky. And I was able to hit the jackpot when I saw her with none other than Zed Benedict! Well, plans changed and it couldn't have turned out better, until baby Sky learnt to control her powers, now that was a shame…"

**Zoe's POV:**

"They did the right thing, putting Daniel in prison, he deserved it." I said.

I then felt a white-hot sting in my left cheek. "How could you! Choosing your soul finder's family over your own!"

"You're not my family! You never have been, and you never will!" I shouted at her. "After all the things you did to me, how could you be?" I took a breath. "All I ever wanted was to have a nice mom that cared and loved me, but you couldn't do that, could you?"

"At least you had me and not your father!"

"My father? Who's my father?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, now, where is your soul finder? Where is Will Benedict?

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review! XxX**


End file.
